Bandora's Rebellion
Bandora's Rebellion is an important event that occurred in the storyarc of Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger, 170 million years in the past which affected events of the series. History 170 million years prior to modern time, there existed a period where humans and dinosaurs lived together in harmony. The beings coexisted with one another and humanity worshiped a God that was closely associated with their giant partners in this world. The humans who lived with the dinosaurs were divided into seven tribes, each one associated with one of the saurian beings they lived alongside. One of these tribes in this period was the Dahl Tribe, lead by a queen who ruled her land and raised a young son by the name of Kai. Kai was a normal boy, one who got into trouble and did things that any normal boy would do. Unfortunately he eventually did something that went too far: one day, he encountered a nest of dinosaur eggs and, not knowing right from wrong, smashed the entire nest to smithereens. Angered by what the boy did to its offspring, the tyrannosaurus mother of the eggs chased the boy away, until he fell off a cliff to his death. Upon discovering the death of her son, the queen of the Dahl Tribe was struck with grief at what had happened. However instead of blaming her son Kai for being naughty, the queen blamed the dinosaurs for her son's death, making them at fault. Seeing the faults of the entire dinosaur-based civilization including their gods, the Dahl queen chose to instead draw power from a different supernatural being: Satan. Summoning forth Dai-Satan, the enemy of the Dinosaur Gods, to the world, the queen makes a contract with the demonic being to gain magical energy for the price of her eternal servitude. Dai-Satan accepted the offer and granted magic to the queen, transforming her into the enemy of dinosaurs, gods and children: Witch Bandora. With the power to crush the dinosaur civilization, Bandora raised an army of supernatural beings at her command, both creations and actual creatures who likewise were not satisfied with the world of the dinosaurs. Seeing Bandora and her alliance with Satan as a major problem to their own existence, five of the six remaining tribes fought back, using their alliance with the dinosaurs to face down and ultimately defeat the former Dahl Queen and her supernatural forces. At the conclusion of the war, Bandora and several of her most powerful generals became sealed away in a canister left on the planet Nemesis, which only comes in close approximation to Earth every 170 million years, with the hope that it would remain sealed and the threat would never emerge again. Legacy Despite the defeat of Bandora and her sealing away on Nemesis, the tribes could not take any chances regarding her possibility of being released the next time Nemesis came within proximity of Earth. Choosing five of their bravest and most able warriors, one from each of the five tribes that defeated her, they are placed in suspended animation to be sealed away in case Bandora is reawakened and the war with the dinosaur-hating witch was to start anew in another era; with Barza, a powerful sage, assigned to protect their crypt. Unknown to the tribes, Burai, the elder brother of Yamato Tribe warrior Geki, likewise places himself in suspended animation due to his own anger towards his brother being made tribe prince beyond his knowledge. Unfortunately during his sealing, a massive cave-in ultimately kills Burai even in his suspended state; but seeing Burai as important due to his connection to Geki and the powers that he commanded, in particular his potential to tame and use Dragon Caesar, they secretly granted him enough life energy to reawaken and live long enough to complete his mission for the dinosaur gods. Likewise with the fear of the potential loss of the dinosaur gods after Bandora's hinderance, the tribes sent two dinosaur eggs out to sea, with the hopes that they would be protected by the Apelo Tribe (a tribe that had fallen out of favor with the gods and become immortal as punishment) until they hatched and allowed for the dinosaur religion to be continued to be worshiped in another era. Ultimately when Nemesis comes back around Earth, the container with Bandora becomes unsealed and the Zyuranger are forced to fight her once again in order to bring her reign of terror to an end. After going through multiple trials, including the rampage of Burai and helping him accept his fate, protecting the dinosaur eggs and facing down Satan once prior, the team ultimately must face Bandora's former son Kai, who had become Dai-Satan's servant and the pilot of the witch's ultimate weapon: Dora Talos. However with the revival, Kai is shown to hold greater loyalty to Satan than his own mother, making her distressed on his allegiance. Ultimately when Dora Talos and Dai-Satan are defeated, Kai's final passing makes Bandora shed a tear, becoming the link to finally disconnect her from her anger and from the power she was granted from the demons. With no further power, Bandora surrenders and she and her minions are resealed in the container to be sent out into space. With their mission done, including the hatching of the dinosaurs left 170 million years in the past, the team ascends into heaven with the final legacy of Bandora dealt with. - Category:Events